User interface devices can include various touch sensors, including capacitive or resistive touch sensors. Arrays of touch sensors can be arranged side by side to create “sliders,” which are touch inputs that can be activated by a user sliding a finger across the sensor array. The touch sensors of the array can have various shapes, such as linear to create a slider or even pie shaped and arranged in a disk to create a so-called radial slider.
A problem associated with touch-based slider devices is that unlike traditional knob inputs (e.g., potentiometers), sliders do not provide relative position or magnitude feedback to the user. A display can be associated with the touch slider to provide some feedback. However, the display would be mounted remote from the slider. This increases the size of the user interface (e.g., the slider and the remote display) and can render it unsuitable for applications requiring a compact user interface, such as a direct replacement for a knob input.